Always With Me
by TheBlackWook
Summary: Harrison is stuck in 1993, unable to use his powers again. While on a train ride, he meets Caitlin's younger self. Part 2 of The SnowWells AUs Adventures !


**Hi guys ! Hope you're still doin' awesme ! Here is Part 2 of The SnowWells AUs Adventures :D ! Hope you'll like it :) ! As always don't forget to leave me review to tell me what you think and your ideas if you have some. See you soon :) !**

* * *

Tall and wearing a black leather jacket, a young man in his mid-twenties was wandering in this old train, looking for a free compartment. He wasn't particularly in a good mood : fuck Professor Zoom and the Speed Force for going back too earlier than he had intended to go. Now he was stuck in 1993 and his speed was still not strong enough to do anything; hell he couldn't even run more than just few seconds. All his energy had been drained and now he had to wait, but of course waiting wasn't his favourite thing, especially when he had to follow that crazy bastard in yellow.

As he kept on walking, the damn compartments seeming all full of people, he heard a small noise. He stopped and immediately thought he had imagined things but as he was going to take a new step, he heard it again, louder this time, though it was still as loud as a whisper. As he searched where the noise was coming from, he realized it was more a sob than anything else. Someone was crying and it seems it was a child. He rolled his eyes. _Don't bother_, he repeated himself, but he couldn't help looking for the child. Eventually, hidden behind a compartment's door, he found her : a little girl was crying, no older than six or seven. She looked up at him and his eyes widened. Memories came back to his mind. Memories of the woman he loves, memories of her showing him old photographs of her childhood. He wouldn't miss that pretty pink dress she would complain about as an adult remembering how awfully her mother dressed her, or so she thought since he always found her very cute in it, and at every stage of her life in fact. He wouldn't miss those red hair that were to darken a bit with the time, being between brown and ginger, a mix he had always loved about her. He wouldn't miss those expressive brown eyes that made him fall in love with her in the first place. And here he was, stumbling upon Caitlin's younger self. He was paralyzed for a moment, as he also remembered why he was here, as he remembered what she was living now, in the future. These had been their mutual decision, to come back to the past and make a better future, where the war wasn't their everyday life, where their children could have a bright future, where everyone could live in peace. But everything went wrong when his nemesis followed him in the speed force and threatened him and his family.

The little girl was still looking at him with teary eyes, not knowing what that tall man was about to do or say. Regaining his composure, he crouched to be at her height. He fought the urge to take her in his arms or say something foolish, too happy to see her already in that old year.

_"Hey, what's wrong ?"_

She looked at him, with distrust : her mother always told her not to talk with strangers. But something about him made the little girl comfortable. She rose, and showed him to enter the compartment and to follow her inside. _She already has it_, he thought as he smiled as well.

He settled on the bench next to her and he waited for the sob to stop. Once she thought she could talk, she began with her tiny voice :

_"This... This is mommy."_

_"What about her ?"_ He said in a caring tone, not standing to see her sad and crying, regardless of her age : she was meant to smile, to be radiant and he once made the promise to love her and make her joy until his death.

_"She left me !"_ She said as she cried again.

_Screw society_, he said to himself as he put an arm around her while his other hand was gently caressing her head to soothe her.

"_Sssh... Hey don't cry, it's okay, I'm sure your mom didn't leave you. Tell me what happened."_ He said with a reassuring smile and Caitlin dried her tears with her hands.

_"I-I was with... With mo-mommy." She said, her voice still shaking from her crying. "And we had to go out of the train. But I had forgotten Science Bear, so I ran back to get him without telling mommy, but next thing I knew is that the train was moving again and that mommy wasn't there anymore."_ She finished, trying not to cry again but not being able to restrain some tears to roll down her cheeks.

Harrison's thumb went drying her tears that were escaping her eyes, still smiling at her. And for the first time since he found her, she reflected his smile and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen since he was stuck in 1993.

_"And who is Science Bear ? You like him, right ?"_

Of course, he already knew who Science Bear was. Caitlin had told him about it when they had moved in together and that he saw it in one of her boxes. This was an ordinary teddy bear, a gift for her birth, except that it had glasses. And since she was already fond of science, she called him Science Bear. This Teddy had followed her everywhere, she had told him, and when she was feeling extremely sad and lonely she would always take it and hug it very tight, even as a grown woman.

_"Yes, he's my best friend. And he has glasses, look !"_ She answered, handing him the bear. He took it and watched it. He looked better than the one he had discovered back then, though it was still in good state. She always took good care of everything.

_"You like science, then ?"_ He said handing her back her teddy.

_"Yes ! Daddy and mommy took me in a museum once and it was sooo fun and sooo good ! I wanna be a scientist later !"_ She said all excited, her sadness already forgotten.

_"You look very passionate about it ! Don't lose that. You always have to be passionate in everything you do."_

_"Thanks for telling me !"_ She said smiling again. He saw their son in her. Ed was always smiling. First thing he did when he was born, after he cried, was to smile. He had always been a smiling boy, even if the outside world and their everyday life weren't particularly happy.

They sat in silence, before she spoke up :

_"What's your name ?"_

_"My name is Harrison." _

_"Harry is shorter and cooler. I'll call you Harry. Nice to meet you Harry." _

He smiled. She had always loved calling him Harry. At first he had been gently annoyed, but he grew to love it then, and when she called him Harrison, he knew something was wrong... Or that he had done something wrong and that he was to go through her scolding.

_"Nice to meet you. And you ?"_

_"I'm Caitlin." _

_"Nice to meet you Caitlin."_

They both had smiles on their faces and they both turned their heads to watch the landscapes through the windows. The sun was shining bright, everything seemed so peaceful. As the pictures were passing, he couldn't help but feeling some sad nostalgia, thinking that in his time, those beautiful pictures did not exist anymore, that everything he had the chance to see now had been destroyed. And he thought about her, about them. What were they doing now ? Were they safe ? Were they still alive ?

_"Why are you crying ?"_ Little Caitlin suddenly asked.

He hadn't realized he had let two tears escaping his eyes. He brushed them off immediately : he had a mission to fulfil, he couldn't just stop and wonder what was happening there.

_"Nothing. Just... Home." _

_"You're far away from home ?"_

_"More than anything."_ He said, his eyes somewhere else, where war and destruction was all he knew.

He turned away, trying to think about something else. And all of a sudden, he felt a pair of tiny arms wrapping themselves around him. He was surprised and moved. _No matter how old she is, how mature she is, she's always making me feel better_, he thought.

_"I know it won't bring you home, but now maybe you're feeling less sad ?" _She finished more asking than just saying.

_"Yes. I'm better now. Thank you very much Caitlin."_ He reassured her with a smile, as he huged her back.

_"You'll bring me home ?"_

_"Yes. Next stop we descent the train and we'll see to call your mother, okay ?"_

_"Okay !"_ She answered excitedly.

He had wanted to say always, but he didn't since it would have seemed awkward. And so they waited the next stop, talking or playing, but as Caitlin soon fell asleep, the rest of the journey consisted of the little girl clutching to Harrison's clothes and body, while he held his tiny hand in his. She always looked so fragile and peaceful in her sleep. Everything with her was beautiful but watching her sleep was one of his favourite things.

* * *

_"Yes, don't worry, she's perfectly fine. I'll take her home to you. No problem. Goodbye Mrs Snow."_

He hung up the phone and crouched down to wake up Caitlin, still sleeping, he had put on a bench while he called her mother. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, something that would always wake her up calmly he had found over the years, and she then opened her eyes slowly.

_"I just called your mother. She was very worried, but now it's fine, she knows I'll bring you home."_

_"Thank you Harry !"_ She beamed in a sleepy voice.

She also put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. This was unexpected but he was glad. What was more unexpected however, was his hand shaking very, very...Very quickly. He felt it. He smiled. He was gaining his powers back thanks to her.

_"Anytime Caitlin."_ He said with a smile and hugging her back.

Even now she was still helping him as she had always done. Now he was feeling stronger, faster. Maybe he could try and run to a year closer to when I had wanted to go in the first place. But first of all, he had to take Caitlin back to her parents. Still sleepy, he took her in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. She was already asleep. Going out of the station, he looked around him and since he saw no one, he left in a flash. He hadn't dreamt it then, he truly had his powers back. He held her tight as he was running and running through the streets and the roads. He soon arrived near her home. Before he went to the door, he kissed her forehead

_"Thank you Cait."_ He whispered, hoping that his words would also go through time and space to arrive to his Cait.

He knocked on the door and was met by Mrs Snow.

_"She fell asleep during the journey. And she was cold."_ He explained when she saw him holding his daughter in his arms, his leather jacket around her shoulders.

He carefully, and reluctantly, handed her to her mother.

_"Take it back."_ She said, talking about his leather jacket, but Caitlin had a good hold on it.

_"It's okay, don't wake her for that, she can keep it."_

Her mother agreed, even if she was a bit confused by him. They stood in silence before she spoke up again :

_"Thank you. Who knows what would have happen if you hadn't find her."_

_"Let's not worry about this. The important thing is that she's fine and back with you now."_

_"How can I even thank you ?"_

_"Please, don't madam. It's okay. Your daughter is adorable and very smart for her age. You owe me nothing. I know she has loving and caring parents. As long as she's happy you'll thank me. Goodbye Mrs Snow."_ He said before turning and leaving.

The older woman was confused by this young man, but what mattered was that he had brought her back her daughter safe. She turned and closed the door. As soon as she closed it, Harrison turned again, watching the house and thinking about Caitlin. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and gather his energy to run through time again. He had to follow The Reverse Flash before he made something terrible.  
His body was surrounded by bolts of lightings and then he sped off. For her, for their children, for their world, for all of the people there, he would do it, even though he would have to kill people. He had promised her to change and fix things and he was going to hold onto that vow.


End file.
